


Golden ticket

by ko_writes



Series: Fandot Creativity Night - 07/03/15 [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - Freeform, M/M, Post Episode: Zurich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ticket</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden ticket

   Douglas danced into the Portacabin... literally.

   "Good morning, look at the sun!" He announced, earning the attention of Carolyn and Arthur.

   "What?" Carolyn demanded.

   "'Cause I'd have said, It couldn't be done," Douglas sang, swinging on the door frame, "But it can be done."

   Carolyn rolled her eyes and Arthur was bouncing with excitement.

   "I never dreamed that I would climb, Over the moon in ecstasy, But nevertheless, it's there that I'm, Shortly about to be," Douglas sang, almost skipping towards Arthur, "'Cause I've got a golden ticket." He snatched a plane ticket out of his jacket pocket.

   He pulled the steward out of his seat and twirled him around the room, both singing jauntily, "'Cause I've got a golden ticket, I've got a golden chance to make my way, And with a golden ticket, it's a golden day!"

   They dissolved into giggles and Carolyn cast the older man a critical look, "Singing and dancing, Douglas? _Really_?"

   "Can't I be happy that I've got a plane ticket to go see my beautiful boyfriend in a beautiful country and have beautiful se -"

   "Yes! Now, file the flight plan," The Alpha dog barked.

   Douglas still kept the spring in his step as he went to do as he bid. Arthur kept it a secret that Carolyn smiled fondly after him, it was one of the only ones he'd ever kept.

 

 


End file.
